Gerald
|personality = Quirky, foolish, dopey, silent, friendly, sneaky |appearance = Sea lion with brown skin, crazy eyes, unibrow |alignment = Neutral |goal = To get on Fluke and Rudder's rock |likes = His green pail |enemies = Fluke and Rudder (usually)}}Gerald is a sea lion that appears in the 2016 Disney/Pixar film, Finding Dory. A running gag is when he comes up on Fluke and Rudder's rock in which both of them bark, "Off! Off! Off!" at him. Though he shows no feeling, Gerald is obviously very sad about this, because Fluke and Rudder mistreat Gerald and steal his green pail, despite Gerald who is being friendly gives it to them. Ultimately, however, he manages to sneak onto their rock as they sleep becoming the victor. Role in the film Gerald first appears when Fluke and Rudder tell Marlin and Nemo discuss about the Institute in which the two sea lions bark "Off! Off! Off!" at him for interrupting their discussion with Marlin and Nemo, causing the sea lion to swim away. Gerald next appears when Fluke and Rudder tell him to arrive closer in which the two trick him in an attempt to sit on their rock for awhile. By doing this, the two sea lions let him sit on their rock for a bit. Once they declared that time's up, they shoo off Gerald again and leaving the pail for Becky to pick up Marlin and Nemo to help find and rescue Dory in the Marine Life Institute. Gerald later appears during the climax scene when Fluke and Rudder watch the excitement of Dory preparing to save Marlin, Nemo, and the rest of the fish inside the truck (despite the two sea lions not helping Dory) in which their rock is promptly taken over by Gerald. They let him sit there for now, but told him to leave whenever they got back. In the post-credits, Gerald appears when he tests to see if Fluke and Rudder would react if he touches their rock. His hypothesis works as he is shooed off again. After Fluke and Rudder witness the Tank Gang taken by Marine Life Institute volunteers before resuming their nap, Gerald last appears when he finally manages to sneak onto the two sea lions' rock unnoticed, giving a devious chuckle. Disney Parks In Disney California Adventure, Gerald can be seen in a Finding Dory-inspired billboard at Pixar Pier telling visitors to keep Pixar Pier clean, along with some sea otters, Becky, Dory, and Fluke and Rudder. Trivia *He may be named after a pelican in Finding Nemo. Gerald in the first film is a pelican that tried to eat Marlin and Dory until Nigel comes to the rescue to save the two from their demise. *The cruel treatment of the other sea lions toward Gerald drew controversy and criticism from many audiences, as it appeared that Gerald had an intellectual disability of some sort and his bullying was played for laughs. Pixar denied this, however, saying that Gerald was a caricature of a "playground nerd" who is victorious in the end. *Michael Sheen was originally going to voice Gerald in this film as this would have been his second role for an animal in 2016 after voicing Nivins McTwisp in Alice Through the Looking Glass. However, even after Sheen revealed that his role was cut in March 2016, Gerald was still re-added in this film though with no spoken dialogue other than his vocal effects provided by Torbin Xan Bullock. Gallery Finding Dory 86.png Gerald OFF OFF OFF!.png|Fluke and Rudder shooing Gerald off. finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4281.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4286.jpg|Fluke and Rudder luring Gerald to give him his bucket in exchange for sitting on the rock. Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4340.jpg|Looks like Gerald finally has his turn on the rock... Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-4352.jpg|...for all of five seconds, anyway. Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-8715.jpg|Gerald steals Fluke and Rudder's rock just as they leave to watch the climax. Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10295.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10299.jpg Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-10387.jpg|Gerald finally sneaks onto the rock unnoticed. Finding Dory Fluke and Rudder T-Shirt.jpg Finding Dory Mystery Minis.jpg Finding Dory Gerald Plush.jpg|Gerald plush. Finding Dory8.jpg|Gerald behind Fluke and Rudder in Times Square, Hong Kong. gerald.jpg|Gerald concept art. Finding Dory Pixar Pier.jpg|Gerald on a billboard at Pixar Pier gerald1.jpg|Gerald concept art. References Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Marine Animals Category:Seals Category:Neutral characters Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney Heroes: Battle Mode characters